


matsuri

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anon from the kink meme. Nagisa gets tired after the festival and Makoto gives him a piggyback ride home. Implied "shenanigans" at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	matsuri

Nagisa was exhausted. The whole fiasco with trying to keep Haruka and Rin from seeing each other took energy -- even if Rei did a lot more running around than he did. He just wanted to rest, though his feet were aching. Sighing heavily, he successfully caught the attention of Makoto, who slowed down.   
  
In truth, Nagisa was also still feeling jealous from earlier. He wanted Makoto's attention more than anything. He was successful here and there, and seeing Makoto smile at him the way he did had been enough to keep him grounded. Yet... seeing him with Haruka had always stirred up feelings of jealousy, even if they ere all friends. He knew that Makoto thought of Haruka as a friend, and he even joked that they both took care of him like a kid.  
  
He shouldn't have been jealous, but he was. He just wanted Makoto's attention, all of it.   
  
Offing a smile, Nagisa let go of Makoto's hand only to raise both of his arms.  
  
"I want a piggyback ride, Mako-chan.  _Please_. I'm so  _tired_ ," Nagisa whined. Makoto chuckled, feigning an exasperated sigh.   
  
"All right, all right. You should have told me earlier," he said, his slight worry fading. He turned around, bending in order for Nagisa to hop on him. Once he felt the extra weight on his back, Makoto hooked his arms back, supporting him. Nagisa's  _geta_  slipped a bit, though he didn't care. Makoto would probably pick them up if they fell. He was just happy to hold onto him, chin nestled on Makoto's shoulder. He hummed happily, squeaking a bit as Makoto straightened.  
  
"Wah, things look so different from up here! I feel like a titan or something!" he exclaimed. Makoto chuckled again, glancing at Nagisa before he started to walk again. He felt the warmth of another nuzzle and he couldn't help but smile more. He head back down the street, hoping Nagisa wouldn't fall asleep in the time it would take to arrive at the Hazuki household. He felt Nagisa's hold on him tighten a bit more, the two of them quiet. The atmosphere around them was filled only with the sounds of cicadas and other assorted creatures making noise. Neither of them minded the silence too much. It was comfortable. Makoto appreciated it whenever they could just bask in it quietly. Most people think Nagisa would talk his ear off or didn't know when to be quiet, but in truth, they had many such bouts of silence.  
  
"You're so warm, Mako-chan," he murmured, his exhaustion starting to catch up on him. Nagisa didn't want to fall asleep just yet, but he was struggling with keeping his eyes open.   
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Mmmhm."  
  
They were quiet for a few more moments. This time, Makoto spoke, "I wanted to kiss you, earlier."  
  
"Why didn't you?" Nagisa asked, lifting his head up. Thankfully Makoto couldn't see that he was embarrassed, cheeks pink.  
  
"I guess I felt like it wasn't good timing. Or the person at the booth might have thought we were strange."  
  
"Geez, Mako-chan! You should've just done it anyway. Who cares what they think?"   
  
Makoto could  _hear_  the disappointment in Nagisa's voice. He hummed, sighing after. He should have. He knew it.   
  
"Well, you're just going to have to kiss me a whole bunch tonight to make up for it," Nagisa continued. Makoto laughed lightly, relieved that Nagisa wasn't upset or offended by his reluctance earlier.   
  
"I will. We're almost there. Do you think you can handle it?" he teased, only to have Nagisa whining again. He was told to hurry, so he did, and once he was in front of Nagisa's house, he leaned back down, waiting for Nagisa to hop off. He straightened up, only to be tugged back down by Nagisa. His eyes widened, though he relaxed as Nagisa kissed him firmly. Makoto cupped Nagisa's face as he kissed him in return. Both of them eased into it, Nagisa relaxing and smiling as Makoto swept him up in his strong arms.   
  
He was happy to see that fond look in Makoto's eyes once they parted. Nagisa draped his arms over him, brushing his nose against Makoto's.   
  
"Want to stay the night? I could use a helping hand with this yukata..." he suggested, trailing off and leading Makoto with his words.   
  
"Y-Yeah. Definitely," Makoto stammered. Nagisa smirked, taking Makoto's hand in his once more, dragging him into his house and into his bed.


End file.
